1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held dispenser and more particularly to a hand-held dispenser which is capable of controlling the flow rate of water therethrough and for controlling the metering of a liquid chemical into the water passing through the dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of dispensers have been previously provided which may be connected to the end of a water hose or the like wherein the device introduces chemicals into the water flow so that a lawn or the like may be sprayed. The devices of the prior art are also able to inject liquid chemicals into a water stream so that a mop bucket, etc., may be filled with water, detergent or other chemicals.
To applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art devices are able to conveniently and economically not only precisely control the rate of water flow through the device but to also precisely control the metering of liquid chemicals into the precisely controlled flow of water.